Chef da nam w kość
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 24 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Wielkim Powrocie Wawanakwy....podczas naszego kulinarnego zadaniania nieźle się działo . Podbieranie kluczy , odkryte intrygi , zacięta walka . Trent okazał się jeszcze większą mendą niż nam się wydawało , tak jak i Smithson . Ostatecznie wyzwanie kulinarne wygrała Lilly i dostała przepustke do półfinału . Dziś chłopaki sprawdzą jacy są twardzi . W półfinale jeszcze dwa miejsca . Kto je zajmie? A kto dziś z żalem uda się do portu wstydu? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! (Intro) Pokój chłopaków: (Justin nie było , Smithson i Trent siedzieli na przeciwko siebie i źle na siebie patrzyli) Trent: Skoro zdradziłeś przyjaciół to co ci szkodzi przyłączyć się do mnie? Smithson: Odwal sie . Dzisiaj wylecisz Trent: Miałeś sznse . Trudno Smithson: Odwal się Smithson(p.z.): Justin i Lilly chyba nadal chcą wywalić Trenta co nie Trent(p.z.): Już czuje mój milionik . Jako protagonista nigdy tak daleko nie zaszedłem . Teraz będe popularniejszy niż Duncan . HAHAH Stołówka: (Tutaj rozmawiali Lilly i Justin) Justin: Tylko my jesteśmy tu normalni Lilly: Nom. Ale może Smithson sie zmienił Justin: On chce wykopać Trenta i tyle Lilly: No może . Ale może lepiej żeby oni nie założyli sojuszu . Możesz przegrać w dogrywce tak jak ja w poprzednim sezonie , a potem mnie wywalą Justin: Oni sie nie cierpią . Nie ma opcji Chef(p.m.): Trójka frajerów co wczoraj przegrała do portu wstydu! JUŻ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lilly: Ufff... Justin: Tia . Trzymaj kciuki Lilly: Oki Port wstydu: (Chef mówił cały czas przez megafon) Chef: No frajerzy . Chris dziś wypoczywa i mi dał stery . Ja dam wam w kość . W półfinale napewno znajdzie się najtwardszy z was Trent: Dziękuje Chefie (Chef przystawił mu megafon do twarzy) Chef: Dałem ci prawo głosu szczylu?!! Trent: Eeeeee...nie Chef: No . Jak będziecie mieli dosyć treningu zadzwońcie w dzwonek . Wtedy znajdziecie się na liście dwóch zagrożonych frajerów z których jeden dostanie pianke , a drugi wróci do domu . JASNE?! Wszyscy: Tak Chefie Chef: Tu macie mówić do mnie trenerze!!! Trent(p.z.): Trenerze? Stary cap Chef: SŁYSZAŁEM!!!!!!!!! (Trent aż upadł) Chef: No . To na początek sto pompek Justin: Aż sto?! Smithson: To żart Chef: Uderzcie w dzwonek i pokażcie swoje frajerstwo Smithson(p.z.): Napewno nie pozwole Trentowi wygrać , w życiu Justin(p.z.): Nie moge tak zawieść Samey . Dobra . Zrobie 100 pompek (Pompki najszybciej zrobił Trent . Justin i Smithson troche dłużej się męczyli) Trent: Mówiłem że jestem najlepszy Chef: Zamknąć się . Pora na kolejne zadanie (Cała trójka trzymała łódki nad sobą) Smithson: Ile mamy tak to trzymać ? Chef: Do zachodu słońca czyli z 10 godzin , Trent najwcześniej skończył pompki więc on 9 godzin . Ktoś straci siły dzwoni w dzwonek Trent: Ha! Dziewięć godzin . Możecie się już poddać bo będe w półfinale Justin: Chyba śnisz Justin(p.z.): Postanowiłem się zmotywować dla Samey . NIE MA OP******ANIA SIE! (Wszyscy zaciekle trzymali , na łódce Justina siedziała Lilly , na łódce Smithsona Chris , a na łódce Trenta Chef) Lilly: To konieczne? Chris: Nie Lilly: :) Chris: Jak chcesz wylecieć :) Lilly: Aha. Sorry Justin Justin: Spoko . Jesteś najmniejszym balastem 9 godzin później: Chef: Ok. 9 godzin . Trent do siebie Trent: Nareszcie Justin: Ręce mi odpadają Smithson: Jeszcze godzina Justin: Spadaj Smithson: Justin sorry za Samey . Naprawde mi przykro , ale chciałem pokazać Trentowi , że mnie nie jest tak łatwo wyrolować Justin: Ech . Rozumiem cie Smithson: To sie ciesze Godzine później: Chef: Dobra . Koniec! Smithson i Justin: Ech :( (Poszli do łóżek) Rano: Chef(p.m.): WSTAWAĆ!!!!!!!!! Justin: Ech :( . Jest czwarta rano Trent: To zadzwoń w ten dzwonek Justin: Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji (Cała trójka wyszła) Chef: Czwarta rano! Dobry czas na bieganie Wszyscy: CO?! Chef: Bieg dookoła wyspy! START!!! Justin: Ech :( . A Lilly tam odpoczywa . Mogłem się bardziej postarać z tym jedzeniem''' (Cała trójka biegła dosyć równo. Justin wyprzedził Trenta i Smithsona o troche) Chef: Ok. No to śniadanie . Justin dostanie normalne , a wy dwaj śmieci Trent i Smithson: No nie :( Ostatnie wyzwanie: (Justin , Trent i Smithson wisieli na drzewie) Chef: Nie będe się wysilał . Wisicie aż dwójka spadnie . Ten co nie spadnie ma immunitet jak Lilly . No to START! Justin(p.z.): No to ostateczna rozgrywka . Musze się utrzymać dłużej od Trenta , a wtedy wyleci (Przez godzine wszyscy się trzymali , nagle spadł Smithson) Smithson: Au. Chef: Jesteś w dwójce zagrożonych . Zostało dwóch frajerów (Przyszła Lilly) Lilly: O! Smithson spadłeś? Smithson: No . Dawaj Justin Lilly: Dawaj Justin! Justin: Postaram się was nie zawieść Trent: Już po tobie frajerze Justin: Zamknij sie (Wisieli jeszcze dwie godziny) (Justin spadł) Lilly i Smithson: :( Justin: Ech...przepraszam Smithson: Nic sie nie stało Chef: Trent wygrywa miejsce w półfinale Trent: Ha! Trent(p.z.): Zwycięstwo ! Myśleli że skończe jak inni antagoniści? Nie :P. To ja wygram ten milion HAHAHAHA!!!! Ceremonia: Chris: Chef prowadził wyzwanie , ale ja poprowadze te eliminacje . Justin czy Smithson . Który z nich wejdzie z Trentem i Lilly do półfinału Wielkiego Powrotu Wawanakwy? Wszyscy głosują (Głosowanie w pokoju zwierzeń:) Lilly: Ech . Wybacz Trent: Aż sie zastanawiam Justin : No błagam Smithson : Na mnie chyba pora Chris: Justin vs Smithson . Stosunkiem głosów 3-1 do domu uda się ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Smithson! "Smithson:'Trudno :( Należało mi się . (Pożegnał się z Justinem i Lilly i poszedł do portu wstydu) Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: No i została trójka . Czy Justin i Lilly wyrolują Trenta? A może on ich załatwi . Oglądajcie Totalną Porażke:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki